takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyamoto Akihiko
History Miyamoto Akihiko's origins could be traced back all the way to the Land of Water.. to a small village near the smaller of the shinobi villages, Amegakure. There, his clan had its foundation. The Miyamoto are a long standing clan within the borders of the Land of Water, and at one point in time were one of the most famous shinobi clans in the region. But that time was long long past, during the days that were ravaged by constant war. The origins of this clan run so deep that those of the newest generations began to question just how accurate the stories of the Miyamoto were. A clan of shinobi that believed that the best path for a shinobi was the traditional path. One that was laden with the mastery over weapons and devices rather than to rely on the teachings of chakra and the elements they are able to control. As legend goes for the Miyamoto, they were founded before the Sage of the Six Paths spread the teachings of chakra to the world, leading to the creation of ninjutsu and modern day shinobi. Back then, they were an influential clan in the Land of Water, but over time their power and influence waned. This was caused mostly due to their firm belief in their traditional teachings. And so, over time the clan continue to receed until it is what it is today. A small ninja clan still driven in their own teachings, existing far from the reaches of any of the major shinobi villages. But that's just the Miyamoto as a whole, the real story begins with the son of the clan leader, Miyamoto Shingo. His son, Akihiko was to be the successor of the clan to keep the tradtitions alive. His upbringing was filled with extensive training to prepare his body for the rigors of living the life of a shinobi. By the age of seven, he had chosen his weapon of choice: Razor Wire. From there, his training began to center around the use of his wire techniques and the innate ability he had to manipulate them with the use of natural chakra. This of course was allowed by the Miyamoto since it was just the use of the human body's inner strength. As Akihiko grew older, his true talent began to emerge as his skills began to dwarf those of his clan mates who were no stronger than well trained soldiers with shinobi teachings. It was said that the Miyamoto successor was a gift to the clan, but in reality he would only bring them to despair. As time progressed, he began to develop his own way of thinking. He sought out power which was fueled by his greed that couldn't be sated by the now waning Miyamoto clan. He believed that the Miyamoto deserved better than this, that they were unfairly forgotten due to their old ways. These thoughts of greed and lust for power only grew as the years passed, and on the eve of his twentieth birthday, during a huge festivity that was held in his honor... Akihiko had vanished from the village. In his room, a note was left detailing the reasoning behind his leaving and how the Miyamoto would one day reclaim their glory through the instrument that was Akihiko. He would venture out into the world and prove that his ways were best, even if it took acquiring the teachings that the Miyamoto frowned upon. It was not soon after his departure that he across another.. someone who could make use of Akihiko's talents along with filling his pockets. The Miyamoto prodigy was now an agent of Takokujin... the Strangers. Physical Appearance Perhaps seen as just another one of those faces in the crowd, a passerby who just might be attending to their everyday tasks... The man that passes through seems to be of average height, standing at roughly five foot ten and weighing somewhere in the area of 175 pounds or so. His hair is cut short and somewhat messily kept, a dark shade of blue is what it seems to be as well. But in shaded areas it almost looks black to the casual onlooker. His complexion is fair and the expression that masks his face is a look of a carefree individual. If one was to catch a glimpse of the man's gaze, they'd see the crystal blue color of his eyes. One feature that tends to catch most people's eyes is the single accessory that dangles from the travellers right ear. A simple earing with a tiny beaded chain that's only a few inches in length. What the man is wearing doesn't seem overly noteworthy as the entire outfit is comprised of cloth that was of the same color. A dark blue kosode that covers his upper body, the lining that was on the inside of it was a ruddy red color but generally goes unseen. The sleeves of the kosode are abnormally flared and large at the ends and drap down over the entire length of his arms, concealing them from sight. Beneath the sleeves however, his hands are clad in a pair of protective gloves that are open at the knuckles and the fingers of the gloves are cut off about midway on each finger. Wrapped around his wrists and part way up his forearm is a protective black leather strap. About his waist is a black sash, tied off to the side where his dark blue hakama begin. Loose fitting cloth that is light, flexible and inconspicuous to most. Protecting his feet are not the traditional footwear worn by most of the larger ninja villages, but instead blue tabi socks with black sandals. The same kind of black leather also protectively wrapped about his ankles and up part of his shins. Habits and Personality Perhaps one of the most easily spotted of Akihiko's personality is his love for the opposite gender. Prone to womanizing whenever possible, it's rare to see this particular member of Takokujin sleeping alone in his sleeping quarters. Whether it's a tent or a luxurious home. The next item on his list of vices is that Akihiko is extremely greedy, which is the main reason behind why he's following Rain around. Generally the first few questions that tend to pop up when a job is concerned is: How much does it pay? and Is that it? Beyond that, he's a rather social animal, not afraid to speak his mind or start up random conversation with a perfect stranger. Those who know him quickly discover that he's rather easy to get along with, but there are rare occasions when this is not true. As far as habits go when this particular member of Takokujin is concerned, one would be the efforts exerted to find a companion to share his bed with. Others though have yet to be seen, and more are probably soon to come... Abilities *Razor Wire Specialization *Poisoned Weaponry *Traps of Various Making *Ninjutsu